Twin Terrors
by Dream4
Summary: Summary: Seven years after the horrific final battle. To insure improved magical relations, Dumbledore is holding the first Hogwarts Family Reunion. Shocks and surprises are in store when someone they thought long since dead shows up. HrGW
1. Wishing 1

_Disclaimer:_ This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

* * *

**~ Twin Terrors ~**

* * *

AN: I'm attempting to make this a five-part piece. But don't quote me. 

* * *

~ Song: Wish you were here: by Mark Wills ~

**St. Johnson Park just before Dawn**

The sun is just beginning to rise above the tree line giving the air a rose tinted view, but the air remained overly chilly. A single man stands by the iron gates now bathed in the rose light. He stares straight ahead, his broad shoulders squared back, he refuses to lower his eyes. Gusty winds blow about him whipping his black dress robes and his flaming red hair in every direction. A charmed long stemmed red rose is clasped between his hands. 

Slowly, steadily the man walks down the familiar worn path. Looking no where but ahead, his footsteps come to a soft stop in front of a small white roman pillar about two feet high. Around the base of the pillar several fading roses lay. _She always was a pillar of strength for everyone even in her darkest hour._

"Hello, my beloved," whispers George. "It's been yet another long week." Taking a steadying breath, he continues. "Business is doing better now. Fred and I have come out with several new products. You wouldn't have liked a few of them, seeing how they tend to interrupt one's studying."

Blinking his tired eyes, he looks to his right then to his left. Noting that nothing has changed since his last visit. "Well, Mione," gruffly says George. "Did I tell you that Ron has finally asked Luna Lovegood to marry him? They're planning a summer wedding. They want to keep it small, but you know the minute mum gets her hands on it, they can kiss that idea goodbye."

Feeling more tired then he has in a long time, George yawns. "I'm sorry Mione. But Fred's at it again. Only this time he coned Harry into helping him. You should have seen it. By the time they were done, Harry had black eyes and vivid green hair, while Fred had rainbow hair sticking up all over the place. It was hilarious. You would have laughed. Did I tell you that Fred and his wife are expecting?" 

Lapsing once again in silence. The wind starts to howl through the trees, creating a high pitched whistling noise. Shuttering slightly George pulls his robes closer to his body. A blaring car horn erupts in the silence. George smiles slightly. 

"Don't mind that, it's just my watch. I'm going to have to cut today's visit short. Dumbledore is holding a Hogwarts Family Reunion. Everyone that went to Hogwarts is going and even the ones who are still in school are coming. It's going to be a grand time." Blinking away the sudden tears, George swallows hard as he repeats, "A grand time."

Lowing down to one knee, he gently places his rose next to the others that he put there over the weeks. Running a shaking hand over the marker, George closes his eyes as unbridled tears come. 

_Hermione Granger  
Age 19  
Best friend to Harry Potter and Ron Weasley  
Fiancée to George Weasley  
Missing since the Last Battle._

__

"I wish you were here." Abruptly George straightens up. "I'll see you next week, my beloved."

Closing his eyes, he tries to summon a smile only to fail. Taking several breaths, George turns. Hunching his shoulders as he stumbles back the way he came with the wind howling around him.

Until Later


	2. Remembering 2

_Disclaimer:_ This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

* * *

**~ Twin Terrors ~**

* * *

****

~ Song: I Will Remember You: Sarah McLachlan ~

**Hogwarts   
8 years ago  
September**

Taking a calming breath, Hermione looks over to see that Ron and Harry were doing the same. Slowly smirking at them, Hermione whispers, "Last year." 

"You can say that again," mutters Ron looking excited. Together they take their first steps back onto Hogwarts grounds. The familiar sounds of the nervous first years, the whistle of the train and Hagrid's booming voice brought a smile to all three. 

"I wonder what this year has in store," ponders Harry as he waves to Hagrid.

"Whatever it is," states Ron clearly. "Mate, we're going to be right there with you."

"Expectably now that the wizarding world has decided to take this war seriously," comments Hermione looking displeased. "Enough of this depressing topic. What did Fred and George give you two before we boarded the train?" The war was just starting to become a topic of conversation among the wizarding world. Tension slowly seeps out of them as they take their place at the head of the Gryffindor Table.

**Hogwarts   
October**

Since the beginning of Harry's sixth year, Voldemort has been sending them different threats. This happened as they once again defeated him in battle over the summer. The not so subtle threats arrived almost daily to Ron, Hermione and Harry. Taunting them, but Hermione's cool logic kept them from doing anything rash.

Many of the students and teachers found themselves praying at night for the trio. School was well into the mouth of October, when it became clear to everyone that there was a war going on outside of Hogwarts.

After a late night Quidditch match, Ronald and Ginny Weasley were almost murdered by a fellow classmate. The perpetrator thought Ginny was Harry when he attacked. The news rocked Hogwarts, since it was a student and a Gryffindor. It was Dennis Creevey under the Imperius curse.

It took Dumbledore one time to break Dennis of the cruse, after which he apologized profusely. Everyone thought that Denise was going to be expelled. Harry, Ron and Hermione stood up for him. Informing Dumbledore that the lower years need to be trained to throw off the curse. 

Dumbledore agreed. Two days later several Aurors arrived to begin a special class called, 'Curse breaking.' Dennis and his brother Colin were among the first students to sign up for the class. 

**Hogwarts   
December**

Christmas Day brought about a serious change. Owl mail delivered its mail, dropping packages off to various students and teachers. At the Gryffindor table Hermione Granger received a rather large package. Thinking it was from her parents, she opened it up. 

"Hey Mione," grumbles Ron eating his fired eggs. "You promised to help me with my Potions homework."

"Yes Ron," exasperatedly says Hermione fingering the lager parcel that was delivered by owl mail. _It must be from my parents it is Christmas, but they already set me their gifts. _

"Hey Mione," laughs Fred as he and George sit down next to her. Hermione narrows her eyes on Fred, watching him goof around with Ron's hair.

"Fred!" snaps Hermione pointing to Ron's head. "Change it back."

"Oh come on," groans Fred giving Hermione a pleading look. "You can't say that it doesn't look better."

"That's not the point," argues Hermione. Shaking her head, Hermione returns her focus to package. Pulling the string around the parcel, intending to open it when out of the left corner of her eye, she catches Fred waving his wand. "Fred! What are you doing?" 

George was watching Hermione attempting to control the situation, when her parcel opened. It sprung open revealing what was inside. There laying in dried blood was the decapitated heads of Hermione's parents. Glancing quickly to his right, George notes that Hermione's attention is focused on Fred. Whipping out his wand, George mutters a sealing charm before Hermione notices. 

"Miss Granger," barks Professor McGonagall rushing over to the Gryffindor Table. "Come with me to the headmaster's office." George watches Hermione pale and get up. "Mister Weasley," suggests Professor McGonagall placing a guiding hand on Hermione's back. "I suggest that you have Dumbledore look that package over immediately."

"Yes madam," whispers George. Using his wand, George levitates the package over the Head Table where Dumbledore was talking to Professor Snape and his father. _This is going to be ugly._ _I wouldn't want to be the one who tells her._

That Christmas was a sober one in Gryffindor Tower. Instead of dealing with the trauma of her parent's death, Hermione quickly fell into a deep depression. Looking overly pale and falling behind in her schoolwork, she had everyone of her teacher's worried that she would do something rash.

**Hogwarts   
January**

The something rash came in the form of George Weasley. Who was sick and tired of watching Hermione just waste away day after day. Taking it upon himself to bring her out of her depression and start dealing with her grief, George boldly informed all of Hermione's teachers that she wouldn't be going to class that day.

After trying Dungboms, Itchy Beard, Taffy Tongues and Chocolate Smirks without getting a single reaction, George decided to take desperate measure and committee what Hermione would consider a sacrilege. 

Looking to Harry for help George asks, "Harry, mate. The time has come that I need your help to help Hermione."

Looking rather intrigued, Harry responses, "Where and how?"

"I need you and Ron to make sure the common room is empty," requests George. After Harry nods George adds, "And I need you to remove Hermione's wand from her person."

"Why?" asks Harry slightly confused. Pulling Harry closer, George whispers his plan into Harry's ear. "Bloody Hell! George, she'll kill you!"

"At least she'll react," comments George looking nervous. "Plus, I have my own, so it won't be hers."

"It better not be," mutters Harry before sighing heavily and agreeing to help. Knowing that Hermione was without her wand, George felt more secure about committing this sacrilege. Secure in the fact that Hermione couldn't hex him into hell for what he was about to do. 

Arranging the common room just so, George places Hermione's favorite book next to the comfy chairs. Offering up a prayer, when Hermione sat down in it, George set his plan into motion. 

Tripping over Hermione's: Hogwarts A History and thus ripping several hundred pages. Glancing over up to see Hermione's horrified face, George smoothers his smirk. "Well, this is no good," laughs George as he proceeds to pick up the torn pages and throws them into the fire. 

"What the blood hell are you doing!" screams Hermione putting herself down for her wand. Realizing that she didn't have her wand, she physically went at George.

Several bruises, two lose teeth and three busted fingers later, he hides his grin as he comforts a hysterical Hermione. George tells her many corny jokes, getting her to slightly laugh. 

**Hogwarts   
February**

As Valentine's Day approached, love letters started to arrive for each of the Golden Trio. Both Harry and Ron would blush profusely as they opened each one at the table. Hermione on the other hand would carefully slip her letters into the pocket of her robes. Making sure that neither Harry nor Ron would notice. 

Alone in her room, Hermione would lift the parchment up to her nose. Inhaling the lingering scent before opening the letter. Each one was from the same individual. Some letters contained poetry, and some had bits of songs. While the other letters brought Hermione to tears, by benign deep and touching saying how much he missed her and loved everything about her. 

Smiling smugly to herself, Hermione was amused to see that she had successfully kept her relationship a secret. Entering the dinning hall on Valentine's Day, she was really looking forward to her next letter. But when owl post came, she didn't receive any letters. Depression swamps her. Feeling her eyes sting, Hermione blinks her eyes.

"What the bloody hell," hisses Ron looking at the entranceway. "Is he doing here?" Glancing up, Hermione instantly spots the flaming red head that Ron's complaining about. Drinking in the sight of him, Hermione softly smiles as he makes his way over.

"Probably here because of the Order," offers Harry. "We can ask him, he's coming this way." 

"George," greets both Harry and Ron while Hermione remains silent. 

"What are you doing here," demands Ron narrowing his eyes at his brother.

George smirks at his brother, not bothering to answer his question. Scrunching down so that he was eye level with Hermione, George grins devilishly at her. "Miss Granger," asks George looking directly into her chocolate brown eyes. "Will you do me the honor of going to the Valentine's Day Dance with me?"

Staring into George's mesmerizing mischievous blue eyes, a radiate smile blooms across her face. "Yes," laughs Hermione. "Mister Weasley, it would be my pleasure." Lowering her eyes, Hermione spots for the first time a beautiful fresh red rose. "Oh, George," gasps Hermione when he places the rose into her hands. Seconds later when Hermione titles her head back up, George steals a lingering kiss.

"What?" demands Harry looking faintly shocked as Ron just sits there gasping for air. "How? Why wasn't I informed?" 

Later that night at the dance it became obvious to everyone that they were together. In the common room after the dance George made it official in a very Weasley twin way. He actually pranked her, and she let him get away with it.

**Hogwarts   
April**

The dinning hall was completely decked out in all of the four house's colors for the graduating class. Standing in line, right behind Lavender Brown, Hermione starts to feel unusually tense as other student's parents and friends applaud. Reliantly Hermione steps onto the stage.

Loud whistles, her name loudly shouted out repeatedly, causes Hermione's face to flame as she greets Professor McGonagall. With tears stinging her eyes, Hermione and Professor McGonagall give each other a hug. Stepping off the stage Hermione was engulfed in a bear hug from George.

"I'm so proud of you," says George as he lifts her off her feet.

"George," admonishes Mrs. Weasley as she steps forward. "You're parents would have right proud of you, Hermione," states Mrs. Weasley as she gives Hermione a bear hug of her own. 

In the common room, sometime after the festivities sat everyone from the Weasley family. George had his arms wrapped around a tired Hermione as Ron and Harry were once again playing another game of wizarding chess. 

Noticing that Mrs. Weasley looks slightly anxious, Hermione asks, "Is everything alright, Mrs. Weasley?"

"Oh, fine dear," dismisses Mrs. Weasley tonelessly. At her tone, all of her children even Hermione and Harry stop what they're doing. Each is looking at Mrs. Wealsey like she's a bomb that's ready to go off.

"Alright," grumbles Mr. Weasley giving his wife a stern look. "Out with it." Seeing his wife's confused expression. Arthur presses, "The only time you use that tone is when something's wrong or you're trying to pull a Fred and George."

Puzzled, Hermione whispers to George, "What a Fred and George?"

Smirking, George replies, "It's a complicated scheme." Pursing her lips, Hermione watches Mr. Weasley weasel what's bothering Mrs. Weasley.

"Fine," snaps Molly highly irritated. "It's bothering me, wondering where Hermione and Harry will be living now that they're finished with school. Everyone knows that the Dursley's are refusing to let Harry stay with them. And poor Hermione, well…" gesturing towards Hermione, Mrs. Weasley lets out a tired sigh. 

"They'll stay with us," states Mr. Weasley looking nonplused. "What do you kids think?" asks Mr. Weasley looking at his various children around the room. "Does that sound good to you?"

"Hell yeah!" resounding from the boys as Ginny shouts, "Yes! Another girl in the house."

"Well," asks Mrs. Weasley looking between Harry and Hermione. Extremely grateful Hermione was too choked up to verbally answer but nods her head. While Harry jumps up and down radiant with joy.

"I guess that answers that," laughs Mr. Weasley kissing his wife soundly on the mouth.

**Hogwarts   
November**

As preparations for the continuing battle take place. The Order meets several times daily to discuss strategies that would benefit them. Stress, tension and fear from the constant battles, forces everyone to evaluate their priorities. Hermione and George make their relationship a priority, spending as much time with each other as they can. 

Everyone was coming to the Burrow for Thanksgiving, so two days before Molly has Ginny, Hermione, George, Fred and Remus helping to clean the house. By the end of the first day, the outside was done along with half the inside.

At the end of the second day, it was just Hermione, George and Molly cleaning the house. When Molly was satisfied that the house was clean, she was apprehensive about having enough food for everyone that was coming.

That night late in his room, George looks over his plans for the next day. Holding a small black box in his palm, George closes his eye trying to come up with a memorable speech. 

Clearing his throat, George starts, "Hermione, I have always admired your intelligence, your loyalty and your willingness to stand by others. What I'm trying to get at is I want you to stand by my side, the rest of my life. Will you marry me?"

"Yes," croaks out Hermione startling George. Hermione shakily walks over to George, wrapping their arms around each other. Before either knew it, they were kissing passionately. They didn't even notice that they were moving, pulling each other down onto George's bed. 

**The Final Battle   
Hogwarts   
January 7 years ago**

Earlier before the crack dawn, Professor Snape returned half dead from one of Voldemort's retreats. Bring with him news of a surprise attack on Hogwarts. Voldemort was planning to attack with everything he had. Although surprised, Dumbeldore quickly started to give orders. All grades under fifth were to stay in their dormitories. The rest were to report to the dinning hall ready to go to war. 

That morning in the dinning hall, George pleaded with Hermione to stay inside Hogwarts. Saying that she should work with Madam Pomfrey and Ginny, knowing that she would be safe from the furious battle. Bluntly refusing, Hermione stated that her place was on the battlefield with her best friends and her fiancée. 

Hermione took the time to see everyone, giving them hugs, along with words of encouragement, and last minute instructions. George even found her in a group hug with Harry and Ron, crying her eyes out. That was until Ron signals for him to rescue them from her. Noticing that Hermione looked overly pale, George asked if she was all right. Hermione dismissed her paleness saying that she was just nervous about the upcoming battle. 

Puffs of breaths are evident on the chilly air. It has just passed eight o'clock in the morning. Tension is extremely high, as witches and wizards tightly grip their wands moving into formation. Coming to stand next to Harry, George could barely see over the boy's head. Not a single word is spoken, everyone knowing that today was the finial show down. George offers up one last prayer before all hell breaks lose.

The battle was nothing short of horrific. Green lights flash every which way putting everyone more on guard. Bright ugly bursts of red, purple and bright yellow show deadly curses being cast. Loud bombs, made by the Weasley twin made hearing anything almost impossible. 

Three hours later as the fog clears, it was abundantly clear that their side won. The air had a horrid putrid smell as the ground was coated with the injured and the dead. Breathing hard, George wipes the sweat off his face. 

"**GEORGE**!" is shouted out.

"**YEAH**?" George shouts out right before he was plowed into by a sobbing Ginny.

"Oh thank Merlin," cries Ginny. "We couldn't find you!" Gathering his sister close to him, George feels elated. Smiling brightly, he picks her up and swings her about. "George! What is Hermione going to do with you?"

"Marry me and put me in my place," offers a joking George. Looking around, George notices the rest of his family is waving to him from the outskirts of Hogwarts. "Where's Hermione?"

Taking a breath, Ginny answers, "I thought she was with you."

"**HERMIONE!"** shouts George waiting a few seconds for answer. But receiving none. Dread his him in his stomach. "**HERMIONE! WHERE ARE YOU**?"

George and several others spent the next few weeks relentlessly looking for Hermione in the chaos that followed. Other were looking for Neville Longbottom, it seems that he too had just disappeared. Neither spell nor animal could find a trace of her. There are no records of her after that day.

Until Later


	3. More the Merrier 3

_Disclaimer:_ This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

* * *

**~ Twin Terrors ~**

* * *

****

~ Song: "Missing" by: Everything But the Girl ~

**Weasley's Wizard Wheezes   
9:30 A.M.**

As George opened the door to his shop with his twin brother, a bell rings. Closing the door with a soft thump the bells rings some more. Smirking George waits, the bell continuing to ring. _Brilliant invention, Mione. A ringing bell until the customer gets some service._

"George!" snaps Fred attempting to look agitated. Huffing he runs a hand over his tired face. "Mum wants to know if you're coming today?"

"To the reunion thing?" questions George as Fred nods his head. "I said that I would." Answers George slightly upset.

Holding up his hands, Fred states, "Yeah, but that was before Neville was found three weeks ago. Everyone knows that Dumbledore plans on mentioning Hermione. And everyone knows that it's a sensitive topic for you."

Grumbling George hangs up his black dress robe, a bright homemade sweater was underneath. "Just because they found Neville in the rustics of Australia." _And not my Hermione_. "Doesn't mean that I've giving up on her being alive."

"I know," states Fred heading back upstairs

Watching his twin leaves George whispers, "It's just hard sometimes thinking that she's out there somewhere."

**The Burrow  
10:30** **A.M.**  
  
Landing with a loud crack, Fred and George smirk at their mother's startled expression. Quickly snatching a fresh roll of the plate in her hands, Fred and George moved away from her.

"Do you two think you could possibly act your age," demands Molly glaring at her twin sons. "What you're nieces must think of you? And you, Fred," says Molly as she points a finger at him. "You're about to become a father."

"Just getting in some last minute good old fashion fun," laughs Fred. 

"Don't even look to me," laughs George holding up his hands. "All hope of taming me was lost years ago."

"Oh, George," cries Molly hurriedly placing the plate on the table before giving her son a bone crushing hug. "I'm so sorry, do you feel up to even going today?"

Swallowing hard, George takes a breath after his mother lets him go. "I'm going. The store is closed for the day; everyone is going to be there. Beside which Fred and I have made plans."

"George! Fred," shouts Molly steely staring at George. "I forbid you two from doing any pranks, mischief or showing any new products!"

"But mum," laughs Fred winding up his mother. "It's the perfect…."

"Fredrick Alabaster Weasley!" snaps Molly putting her hands on her hips. A round of laughter comes from all of her children at the table. 

"They're going to be playing Quidditch," laughs Arthur kissing Molly on her cheek. "Beside when are they not into mischief?"

~ Song: Rock the Cradle of Love: by Billy Idol ~

**Dumbledore's Hogwarts Reunion  
St. Jackson Park   
1:30 PM**

Sitting down with his family, George notices that they were placed directly in front of the Head Table. Smirking George points this out to Fred, who smirks at him in return. _Still trying to tame us. When will they ever learn?_

Five feet to the left of the Head Table stood Dumbledore giving a speech on a small podium. High in the sky behind Dumbledore were the two kids dressed in black. _Must be wearing their Quidditch gear._

"And in conclusion," says Dumbledore rather softly. "We're here today to honor those who had fought so bravely by our side and who is still missing: Hermione Granger." 

The kids were getting reckless on the brooms, going extremely high then shooting straight down. _Judging by the speed and stopping power they must be on Fireblots._ Turning his attention back to Dumbledore, George catches the last of his speech.

"Without whom, many of us wouldn't be here to today. So in her honor, I want everyone to take this opportunity to look around and get to know someone new. Learn something new. Plus have some fun doing so."

Clapping along with everyone else, George nudges Fred while pointing out the two kids who were getting more reckless by the minute. _Where are those kid's parents? Mum would blow a fit if I did half of what they're doing at their age._ Getting a hard nudge from Harry, George smiles at the silent communication. 

**St. Jackson Park   
High in the air**

After collecting their brooms, Harry, Fred and George sail up into the air, keeping a look out for the two kids. Fred spots them as they're doing crazy dangerous circles. As they get closer, George narrows his eyes. _What type of Quidditch gear are they wearing? Since when does if have a roll of balls on the feet. _

As the two kids were twenty feet away, one breaks away from the other. Heading straight for the Head Table. _Pull up! Come on kid's pull up! You don't want Professor __McGonagall__mad at you_. _It's going to hurt if you crash. Trust me._

**BOOM!**

Everyone jumps as the broom makes contract with the table. The kid who was on the broom goes flying in the air, landing with a sickening thud in front of an irate Professor Snape. Grimacing George cracks open one eye. _Of all the rotten luck, the poor sod had to land there._

"George!" gasps Harry high above him. "Move it! The other one is coming this way!" 

Quickly glancing over his shoulder, George immediately sees a black blur heading directly at him. _Hey, I am not a beater any more! Maneuvering his broom to the right, George barely misses getting hit. _Bloody stupid prat!_ _

"Fred," shouts George as he watches the other kid start to spin out. "I don't think that kid can control his broom!" 

"He's going to kill himself it he hits the tower," observes Harry. "Fred you're closest see if you can catch him." _What? Merlin, Harry's right. What kind of parent give their kids Firebolts?_ Watching Fred streak after the rogue kid, George shakes his head.

**St. Jackson Park   
Near Head Table**

"Come on, kid," groans Fred as he lands next to an irate Professor Snape. "Your friend is going to be fine."

"I'm not his friend," snaps the kid on the table as the kid in Fred's arms snaps, "He's not my friend! He's my brother!" The kids go silent as Madam Pomfrey finishes healing the kid on the table. 

"Jay! Did you see that?" excitedly questions the kid on the table while pointing to Madam Pomfrey. "She just waved around that piece of wood and I'm all better! No pain at all!" 

"Yeah, I saw it," shouts Jay. "Wicked!" Almost dropping the kid in his arms from shock, Fred lets him go as he steps away from the table.

Bouncing up from the table, the kids give Madam Pomfrey a huge smile as she gasps holding her chest, stepping back. Everyone standing around the table go pale as realization that the kids were muggles sinks in. 

Professor Snape whips out his wand. "Headmaster, should I Obliviate them?" softly questions Professor Snape his black eyes narrowing in on the two boys. 

"Who's Obliviate?" The kids on the table look at Professor Snape funny as one takes off his black helmet, ruffling his hand through his hair. "Weasley! What's the meaning of this?" demands Professor Snape as he hisses at Fred. Fred looks at Professor confused, holding up both hands Fred steps further away.

"Meaning of what?" asks the Jay's. Looking around them for answers but all the adults were standing looking god-smacked. 

When the kid on the table lowers his hand to his side, everyone could literally see why Professor Snape was angry. There on the table, was a young boy with socking red hair, flaming red hair. In short Weasley red hair. The other kid took off his helmet, which revolved the same flaming red hair. 

As the kids sit next to each other, and smirk to each other, Mrs. Weasley mistakes them for her sons. "Fred! George! How dare you!" rants Mrs. Weasley as she puts her hands on her hips. Advancing on the teacher's table. Glaring at the two boys on the table, "I don't know how you managed to shrink yourselves but this time you've gone too far. Hitting the Head Table with your broom! What do you have to say for yourselves?"

Glancing once to each other the boys shrug. "Who's Fred?" Mrs. Weasley blinks before she narrows her eyes. "Who's George?" Then in unison, "I'm Jay." Mrs. Weasley watches the two boy's point to themselves. 

**St. Jackson Park   
High in the air**

"Harry!" shouts George getting his attention. "I'm going down to see how the other kid is doing."

"I'll come with you," Harry replies as he flies closer to George. Together the two men land in the shade near the teacher's table. Fred has retreated into the shade with his hands up.

"Oi! Mum," greets George as he and Harry approach the table, stepping out of the shade. "Did you find out whose kids they are? Because I want a word with their parents, giving these two a Firebolts without any supervision." 

Mrs. Weasley gasps as George comes closer to the table; she gasps even more when Fred places a hand on her shoulder. "Great Merlin," mutters Mrs. Weasley plainly shocked to see replicates her sons on the table. "How is this possible?" 

"What's a Firebolt?" questions Jay looking interested. While the other asks, "Who's Merlin? Do you mean like the wizard from King Arthur's time?" 

"The broom you were flying," answers Harry getting a stern look from Professor McGonagall. 

"Cool!" shouts the other Jay. "Except one thing," say the Jay who landed on the table, pointing his finger towards the broom he fell off of. "Our Mom didn't get us brooms. Two foreign dolts left them laying on the ground when they got into a tiff about some sport."

"Yeah, one sounded like he was Russian," laughs the other Jay. Then standing up he hunches his shoulders and does an actuate impression of Krum. As his brother takes over doing an impression of Oliver Wood. They break up laughing at each other as everyone else looks on.

"Wood and Krum," mutters Professor Snape pinching his nose. "What could they have been thinking?"

"Thinking?" snickers both of the Jay's. "You give them far too much credit." At this Professor Snape's eyebrows shoot up, plainly shocked at what the kids are saying. "Thinking consists of one to have or formulate in the mind or reason about or reflect on; ponder or to judge or regard. They were plainly not thinking."

"What?" questions a confused Professor Sprout.

"It's the definition of thinking by the Webster's world dictionary," responses the Jay's in surround sound. 

"Bloody hell," whispers George blinking hard that the kids. "That sounded…I mean…."

"Just like Hermione," whispers Harry looking at them owlishly. Excitement floods Harry, looking between George and the kids. "They look like you, but sound just like Hermione!" 

Fred gaps at the kids, realizing that Harry was right. Most of the teachers take a quick breath before then excitement starts to rise in the group.

"What?" gasps George taking another look at the kids on the table. _Could it possibly be?_ New Hope that Hermione is alive starts to fill George. With critical eyes, George looks over the kids. _Mum would be the best judge and she has already mistaken them for us._

"Headmaster," sneers Professor Trelawny pulling out her wand. "It is unverified that they are anything but muggles. We should Obliviate them." 

"These people are weird," plainly states one Jay.

"I completely agree," agrees the other Jay. "Last one back to mom is a rotten egg!" They look at each other and smirk. Moving swiftly, one jumps at Professor Trelawny while the other jumps at her hand. The boys land on their roller blades while Professor Trelawny lands flat on her back.

"Why you!" screeches Professor Trelawny reaching up for her wand.

Jabbing it towards her, Jay hisses, "Silencio!" Thus silencing the woman. "I need to get one of these!" shouts Jay. "Me too," shouts the other as they race away from the adults. Waving the wand around as they went, causing a range of things to happen.

"No wait," calls Dumbledore as the kid's roller blade away. "Come back!"

"What are you waiting for?" snaps Molly startling everyone. "You three have brooms! Go chase them and find out if they're my grandkids!"

A course of "Yes Madam's." Come from Harry, Fred and George as they mounted their brooms. 

"If they're anything like Fred or George Weasley," complains Professor Snape turning towards Dumbledore. "I'll quiet before they start first year."

"Oh shoo," huffs Professor McGonagall waving her hand in front of Severus. A rare full-blown smile dances across her face. "If they're anything like Hermione we're going to have to improve the circulaium."

"I completely agree," mutters Dumbledore with his blue eyes twinkling like mad. "But in the meantime we need to be sure that they're Weasley's. And I want to know if they're Hermione's." 

****

Until Later 


	4. No place that Far 4

_Disclaimer:_ This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

* * *

**~ Twin Terrors ~**

* * *

****

~ Song: "No Place That Far" by: Sarah Evans

**St. Jackson Park   
Muggle Side**

Racing down a concrete trail, the boys pass through a magical barrier between the magical and muggle side of the park. As they pass tables and stairs with railings, the boys start alternate between themselves who would do a stunt. Becoming extremely competitive with each other, pushing the other to do something crazier then the last time. Creating havoc as they use the wand while they tried to out do the other with twists, high jumps and sometimes flips in the air.

From high in the shy, Harry, Fred and George had no problem tracking them. Using an invisibility spell, each was appalled as to the stunts the kids were pulling. Several times, Fred or George had to pull out their wands preventing the kids from getting any serious injuries. 

Flying next to them, Harry smirks as he hears the comments whizzing between Fred and George. Choking back his laughter, Harry suggests, "We should go lower. There are trees up ahead."

"Good idea mate," agrees George dipping his handle downwards. Slowing down as he nears the ground George pulls up leaving about four feet between his broom and the ground. 

George slowly speeds up, noticing that the kids are turning a sharp corner. Taking the corner too fast George makes a wide turn, keeping his eyes on the kids he's not watching where he's going. Leaning to his right almost off his broom to make the fast wide turn following the boys.

**BOOM!**

"**MOMMY**!" shrieks loudly across the entire park, causing chills to run up everyone's spine. 

**St. Jackson Park   
Muggle Side**

Four pounding firsts slammed into his backside, causing George to grunt in pain. The blessed sounds of two brooms landing near him. Slowly pushing up, George instantly notes the warm body under him.

"Mommy killer," shouts one of the two boys as the other attempts to bust out of Harry's grip, swinging his feet at him.

"Dead! That's what you are," shrieks the other boy as his brother bites Fred's hand. 

"Bloody hell," hisses Fred gripping his kid tighter. "That hurt."

"Give me a break," mutters George. Blinking George looks down to the woman he knocked over. "I've sorry Miss … _Merlin_." Shock slams into him. Shifting his weight to his right side, George uses his left hand to wipe her hair out of her face. "Mione?" Drinking in her features, George swallows hard. 

"George? Hurry up," snaps Fred. "These two are stronger then you would think."

Carefully George expedited himself off the woman on the ground. Reaching under her, he gently picks her up. Cradling her in his arms, George snaps, "Enough!"

"You dirty…" sneers one of the boys.

"Look," states George calmly. "I'm taking her to see Madam Pomfrey, where..."

"Mommy knapper!" hisses other boy outraged. "You're not taking my mommy away from me."

Gritting his teeth, George releases a breath before starting again. "You remember the nice lady who healed you," pausing George looks to the other kid. "Or you. Well, that's where I'm going to take your mum, so that she can get healed." 

The two kids look at each other and nod their heads. "We're coming with you."

"That's fine," breathes a relived George. 

Harry and Fred let go of the kids who were no longer struggling. Curiosities Harry peers closer at the woman in George's arms. Green eyes quickly flash up to blue eyes, which have a bright sparkle that has been missing for years.

Gently with the help of Fred, George carried the woman back to the reunion. As the boys hitched broom rides with Harry and Fred.

**Dumbledore's Hogwarts Reunion  
Weasley Table**

Watching the skies Molly was surprised to see her sons flying back so swiftly. They were flying slightly funny, from what Molly could detect. "Arthur dear," asks Molly. "Is it me or are they flying funny?"

Looking up, Arthur states, "Nope. Your right, they are flying funny." Getting up from the table, Arthur and Molly head over to the Head Table. Pointing out his kids, Arthur wanted Madam Pomfrey ready for whatever they were bring back with them.

"Great Merlin," whispers Minerva standing up quickly with a hand over her mouth. "Albus," croaks Minerva pointing to the landing trio. "Can it possibly be?" All the teachers quickly look over, many gasp in shock as Madam Pomfrey moves with unusual speed towards George.

With a flick of his wand, Albus Dumbledore magically erects a medical tent. They group was swept inside before it could even land properly. Arthur and Molly look at each other, and then spring towards the tent closely followed by Dumbledore with Minerva.

Inside the tent, George places the woman in his arms on one of the beds. He places one of her hands in his. Not even Madam Pomfrey usual comments or arguments were swaying him from the bedside. Harry and Fred had to land very low to the ground, everyone watched rather fascinated as two flaming red haired and eyed little boys stepped out from behind them. 

Putting her hands on her hips, Molly narrows her eyes dangerously at her son. "What have you done?"

"He hurt my mommy," cry both boys while pointing to George.

Glaring at George, Molly corrals the two boys into her embrace. "George! What were you thinking?"

"Mum," mutters Fred as Harry says softly, "It's Hermione."

Paling a bit, Molly looks over the prone woman. Closing her eyes and offering up a prayer, Molly hugs the two boys closer to her. "Has it be verified?"

"No," answers Harry. "But we're working on it." 

Looking over to Arthur, Molly mouths to him to get the family scepter. A magical instrument that detected family members, each pureblood family had one, since they were expensive. What was needed to make the scepter work was the head of the family, plus a spoken charm with the specter over the head of the individual being tested. 

"I'll go get the specter," mutters Arthur leaving Molly with the twins. Pulling the two boys out of the tent, Molly motherly soothes their worries. Calming them down, she smiles as they somewhat clutch at her. 

A bright smile blooms across Molly's face as Arthur rounds the tent holding the family scepter. When Arthur reaches Molly, they intertwine their hands. Looking at each other hopefully. "Excuse me," says Molly getting the twins attention. 

"Yes," they answer, looking up at Molly then over to Arthur. "Hey! Are you related to Fred and George?"

"Yes," states Arthur looking extremely pleased. "I'm their father and this is my wife, Molly, their mother."

"Pleased to meet ya," reply the boys. Suddenly looking serious, they question, "What can we do for you?"

"Well," starts Molly stumbling over her next few words until Arthur gently squeezes her hand. "We were wondering if you would let us test you." At this several members of the Weasley family look up. Spying their father with the family scepter, they watch the exchange in fascination. 

"Test us," questions one of the boys. "For what and how?"

"This," says Arthur holding up the scepter. "Is the family scepter. I would like you permission to test you. I want to see if you're retaliated to us. I..."

"How?" interrupts one of the boys looking fascinated. 

Taking a breath, Arthur launches into an explanation, "After using an enchantment," pausing to better word it. "After saying a charm, I place it above your head. If it glows then, we're related. I…"

"Fine," interrupts the other. "Just do what you need too." Closing his eyes, Arthur mutters the enchantment while holding the scepter above their heads. Seconds after Arthur finishes muttering the enchantment, dully starts to glow, suddenly it burst out in blinding bright light. 

Jumping back the twins instantly cover their eyes. "Guess we're related."

Molly squeals, hugging Arthur hard. "I have grandchildren."

"So you're our grandparents?" they ask together. Molly watches the two boys, wondering what they were thinking. Also wondering if there was a simple way to tell them apart, that she missed part of the conversation the boy were having. "I wouldn't want to be the one to tell mother where the babysitter is."

"Me either," agrees his brother. "I wonder where we can go to get something to eat."

"Yeah I'm hungry," mutters his brother rubbing his stomach.

"Yes," replies Molly smiling down at them in a motherly fashion. "Since you're my grandchildren, you can come eat with me. There's plenty of food."

"Really," exclaims one of the boys. "You wouldn't happen to have a sweatshirt or anything?"

"Sweatshirt?" questions Molly slightly confused.

"Sweater," asks the other boy. "It's getting kind-of cold. And mom would kill us if we got sick on her."

"Yes, I have sweaters," laughs Molly looking relieved.

"Lead the way, My Fair Lady Gramma," courses the twins holding out a hand for her. Taking their outstretched hands, Molly gladly leads the way to the Weasley table. As they take a seat, she pulls out Fred and George's out sweater. Muttering a charm, she shrinks them and removes the F and G in front. 

"I have one blue and one green," Molly says as she holds them out for them to inspect.

"Jason," states Jacob. "You take the green one and I'll take the blue."

"That's fine," agrees Jason. When they put on their sweaters, Molly mutters another charm writing their names on the sweaters. _That way everyone can tell them apart._ The two boys are introduce to several members of their growing family.

"Molly," whispers Minerva after a half an hour. "It looks like their mother is getting ready to wake up."

"What happens if she doesn't?" ask Jacob; suddenly both Jason and Jacob look scared. Pulling both of the close to her, Molly reassures them that their mother was in good hands. Making their way over to the tent, Molly had her grandchildren under her protective embrace. 

**Medical Tent**

Whispered conversations, soft whimpers, muffled reassurances seeped in. _They must have the television turned on. But if they do…why does it sound like their crying? Wait my babies are crying!_ Bolting straight up, gasping she opens her eyes only to have the bright light hurt her eyes. Squeezing them shut, she feels gentle hand guiding her back down on the bed. 

"There now," comforts Madam Pomfrey. "Everything is fine. Just lie back down and slowly open your eyes." 

Reluctantly cracking opening her eyes, looking up into the kind caring eyes. Confused the woman looks over the face above her. _She looks familiar, but where would I know her from?_ When Madam Pomfrey stands back, the young woman instantly notices lots of red heads mulling all around her. _Bloody hell! Where's the fire? Could their hair color be any closer to…oh god._

One in particular draws her attention with his blue eyes. Lowing her eyes, she notices that he's holding her hand in his. _Those eyes, where have I seen them before._ Blinking, she looks over his face. Gasping it dawns on her. "George! Oh, my god. George!" Blinking away fresh tears, George gently squeezes her hand. 

Hearing soft whimpers again, she slowly turns her head. There clutching desperately to an older woman were her two red eyed babies. "Jason? Jacob?"

"**MOMMY**!" shouts both of her boys rushing right up to her bed with such force that it moved. One climbed right onto her lap. Hugging her tight, Jacob says, "You won't believe the day we're having!"

"We're related to rabbits!" exclaims Jason throwing his hands wide. "Can I have one?"

"What?" questions their mother. 

Ignoring his mother, Jason continues, "We have so many relatives we could take over a third world country. From there we could plot and plan for world domination!" At this declaration, most of the adults look concerned. 

"And we can have pizza for lunch everyday," laughs Jacob before adding. "And Chocolate Hot Fudge Sundays for dinner." Looking at each other them shout, "And school twenty four seven!" At this several of the adults present stifle their chuckles, since the statement was pure Hermione.

"What about baseball?" calmly asks their mother. 

"Ok," says Jason exasperated. "The plan needs work, but still it's a possibility."

"Alright," bluntly states Madam Pomfrey shooing everyone out. "I need to examine my patient." 

Reluctantly Jacob climbs off his mother's lap. Staring at her with such intensity, "I'm just memorizing what you look like," whispers Jacob. 

"She's going to be fine," happily states Jason wrapping an arm around his brother. "That nice lady fixed me up in a jiffy."

"Fixed you? What do you mean fixed you," demands their mother. 

Both of her boys look at their mother before stating, "Gotta go mom. We'll see you in a bit." Smiling fast the two kids dash out of the make shift tent. "That was close."

"Ok," starts Madam Pomfrey pulling out her wand. "Now I want you to relax, this won't hurt a bit." Smiling to calm her patient, she quickly went to work.

**Weasley Table**

Settling back into their places, Jason and Jacob were relieved that their mother was awake. Molly was busy fussing over them, unlike her kids; her grandchildren loved it when she fussed over them. 

"Well Molly," coldly greets an old woman. "Who do you have here?"

A small fake smile is stiffly fixed on Molly's face as she answers, "These are my grandchild, Jason and Jacob, Meredith."

Meredith sneers, "Really which one of your many children is their father?" with smug smile. Her narrow hawk like eyes, glitter at Molly.

"My son, George is their father," happily states Molly while bracing herself for whatever was coming next.

"George? I thought he wasn't married," comments Meredith watching Molly's cheeks flame with embarrassment. "So your single son had children out of wedlock? I wonder if he was even planning on telling you that he has kids. Tell me, if you can. Who is the mother?"

Paling, Molly desperately wants to snap that their mother was Hermione Granger. But that fact hasn't been verified yet. Swallowing her resentment, Molly coldly states, "That's none of your business."

"Poor Molly," coldly states Meredith as she slinks away. Unknown to both women, Jason and Jacob were watching the exchange. Both boys narrowed their eyes at the woman slithering away. Without taking their eyes off her, in silent communication they smirk and nod. 

**Medical Tent**

Muttering a charm, Madam Pomfrey waves her wand over the young woman's body. A bright glow radiates off the head. Muttering several more charms, Madam Pomfrey nods her head. "My dear, do you suffer from chronic headaches?"

"Yes," answers the woman. "And some times pain and pressure."

"Hmm," huffs Madam Pomfrey. "That would explain some of this. Do you know your name?"

"Well, the detectives I hired," responses the woman. "Say that my name is Hermione Granger, but I don't remember anything past waking up in a hospital in America. Before they came up with that name, I was going by Jane Street."

"Miss Granger," happily stresses Madam Pomfrey. "You have an old hair-line fracture in your scull, plus several stress points which has caused the memory lapse along with those painful headaches."

"Can you fix it," asks George still holding Hermione's hand.

"Seeing how she is starting to remember on her own," Madam Pomfrey stops at George's downfallen face. "It would be rather simple, I'll need a potion from Severus. Afterwards, Miss Granger will need her rest." At this Albus Dumbledore coughs lightly letting his presence be known. "All right, she can go join the reunion, but only if she takes it easy."

"Thank you Poppy," says Dumbledore his bright blue eyes twinkling madly. "I believe that there are many people interested in seeing Hermione again. Minerva, not with standing."

"That's fine, Albus. I just don't want her over exerting herself," states Madam Pomfrey. "Now I'll be right back, I just need to see Severus for that potion." Stepping out of the tent, she quickly makes her way over to the teacher's table. Exchanging words with both Severus and Minerva.

**Weasley Table**

Smiling brightly, Minerva walks up to Molly. Grasping her hand, Minerva says, "It's Hermione. She's been returned to us."

"Was she lost?" asks Jason as the two women cry out in joy and embrace each other. Jason looks to Jacob, but he just shrugs his shoulders. Since the two women were caught up with their emotions, Jason and Jacob quietly set their plan into action. 

**Medical Tent**

Holding out a vial, Madam Pomfrey orders. "Drink that down, then you can join George and your children at the Weasley table. I want to see you before you leave."

"Yes Madam," agrees George giving Madam Pomfrey a salute. Giving George a reprimand look, Madam Pomfrey lets them past. Using George to help her balance herself. Hermione felt like she finally came home when he tucked her in his arms. Stepping out of the tent and into the bright sunshine, Hermione flinched from the brightness of it all. 

Several feet away from the Weasley table, Hermione looks around for her children when the sound of a pair of fast paced step bounding towards her alerts her that her kids are coming.

"Mommy," they happily greet her. Cleaning away space at the table just for her. "Have a seat. There's food too if you're hungry."

**BANG!**

"What in Merlin's name?" Meredith screeches loudly from around the corner. Seconds later, an old woman cover in purple goop approaches the table. Glaring at Molly, then her kids.

"Fred! George," gasps Molly struggling not to laugh. "How could you?"

"But mum," argues Fred looking amused.

"Really Molly," sneers Meredith wiping the goop.

"It wasn't them," states Jacob glaring at Meredith. 

Standing up on the bench, Jason proudly exclaims, "It was us. We did it."

"Jason Alexander and Jacob Ryan," hisses Hermione looking at them. "Why did you do that?" But her children were focused on Meredith. 

"No one," states Jacob clenching his jaw in anger. "But no one makes our grandmother ashamed of herself or her family!"

"You should happy that dad took the wand away from us," bluntly states Jason. "Or it would have been worse!"

"Yeah," agrees Jacob. "You're not wanted here. So go away! You ugly hag!"

Until Later


	5. Your Eyes 5

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

* * *

**~ Twin Terrors ~**

* * *

****

~ Song: "Your Eyes" by: Peter Gabriel

**Dumbledore's Hogwarts Reunion  
St. Jackson Park   
Weasley Table**

No longer able to contain her laughter, Molly holds her sides as she shakes. Hermione groans closing her eyes, before opening them up and laughing along with Molly. Soon everyone at the Weasley table was laughing, but Meredith.

"Ugly hag?" hisses Meredith reaching into her robes for her wand. But George and Fred were faster; both men were standing with their wands pointed at her.

"Leave now," snaps George his eyes blazing. After several tense seconds, Meredith huffs as she turns away. "What a troll," states George, looking over to his mother. "What did she say?"

"Oh, nothing much," happily dismisses Molly with a wave of her hand. Leaning down she kisses both Jason and Jacob. "Thank you, that was just what I needed."

"My god," mutters Lee as he approaches the table. His gaze looks over the two young boys. "They're just like Fred and George. I pity the teachers at Hogwarts when they go."

"Come Mini-Me," orders Jason. "We need to investigate our new surroundings. Dr. Evil will be most interested."

"I agree, Mini-Me-Me," suggests Jacob. "I think we should start with that funny looking tent in purple." The two kids look to their mother for permission, after receiving such they rushed off stating that they'll be back in a few minutes.

"Mini-me? Dr. Evil?" questions George.

"It's from a move," informs Harry looking at Hermione 

**Purple Tent**

Rushing up to the tent, the kids listen closely as an old man gives out instructions. He was being overly redundant in his instructions. After hearing what he was saying, Jason and Jacob smirk at each other.

Approaching the man, Jason asks, "How much?"

"Four Galleons," harshly states the man as he glares coldly down at them. Peering at them closer, he narrows his eyes. "Are you related to the Weasley's?"

"Yes Sir," proudly states Jacob. "We're George and Hermione's kids."

Shocked, the man whispers the names over. Shaking his head as if to clear it, he reaches over and pulls out a signal parchment. "This one is on the hose." Scrunching down so that he was eye level, he thoroughly explains to them except what they need to do.

**Weasley Table**

Hermione watches an old man talking to her kids, jumping when a hand touches her shoulder. Turning her head, Hermione looks into familiar green eyes. Blinking she watches him for a few seconds. "Harry?"

"Yep, the one and only," laughs Harry as they embrace in a tight hug. Unknowingly were being spied upon by two sets of narrow eyes.

**Head Table**

At the table, Arthur was proudly talking happily with Albus and Severus about his new grandchildren. Even Minerva was bursting with pride. Everyone smiled and greeted Jason and Jacob when they came running and shouting for their grandfather, except Professor Trelawny. 

"Grandpa! Grandpa!" they chant as they run towards him. When they get close enough they stop running and start jumping up and down excitedly. "We saw a bid bird! With a chicken head!"

"It was so cool!" shouts Jason waving around a piece of parchment. "We even won some weird looking paper!"

Laughing at their antics, Arthur states, "It's parchment. And the animals name is Buckbeak. Your mother flew on him in her third year."

"Mommy flew the big bird," whispers both boys plainly shocked. Their eyes were almost popping out of their head. "**COOL**!"

"Hey, Grandpa," asks Jacob holding out the parchment. "How do we spell Weasley?" 

"Grandpa," asks Jason. "What's your full name? Is it something weird like Milton?"

"Well, no. My name is Arthur Billus Weasley " says Arthur taking the parchment. Unrolling it, he lays it down on the table as Jason and Jacob flanking him climb up onto the bench looking down. "Ah…does anyone have a Traveling Quill?"

"A what?" asks Jason as Minerva hands over her quill. "We have a pen. Does that help?" The twins watch in avid fascination when Arthur uses the quill to write out his full name. "It's just like a pen! It just looks fancier." 

"You two can play with my quill," happily offers Minerva when the twins take to examining it. "But," she says in her sternest voice. "You have to remember to return it."

"Thank you, very much. You sound just like our mother," compliments Jason. "Let's go show Grandma!" Jumping down, they barely wave as they go running towards Molly shouting her name. 

"Goodness," mutters Minerva. "They're very well mannered." Severus snickers as he watches them go. "Yes, and they're ten times as sneaky as their father was on his best day. True Slytherins" 

"What makes you say that," questions Albus. Severus only smirks looking positively gleeful. 

**Weasley Table**

"Grandma!" shouts both Jason and Jacob as they bound towards her. Jumping onto the benches, out of breath they unroll their parchment. Happily they point to Arthur's name. "Grandpa singed!"

"He used this quill thingy!" whispers Jacob holding it out so that she could see. 

Looking it over, Molly could see that they were very excited about it. "That was nice of him. Can I sing it?"

"Yes!" they shout turning it over and pointing to a line right next to Arthur's name. "Right here," says Jason as Jacob hands Molly the quill, saying, "You can use this." Molly happily signs her name next to her husbands. When she was done, she received hugs and kisses from both of her grandchildren, making her blush and smile.

"Dad!" exclaims Jacob holding out the quill and parchment. "Want to sign?"

Taking the quill and looking over the parchment, George shrugs his shoulders. "Sure." Writing his name under his father's signature, George hands back the quill. He shows the parchment to Hermione, who takes it from him. 

"Ok," states Hermione looking at her kids intently. "I want to know what happened."

"With what?" asks Jason. 

"I want to know why Madam Pomfrey had to heal one of you," calmly states Hermione, leaning into George. He wraps an arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer.

"That's easy," dismisses Jacob. "Mom, do you want to sign?"

"Sure," states Hermione taking the quill from Jason. "But I still want to hear what happened."

"Ok fine," huffs Jacob crossing his arms over his chest. "We were playing in the park, when two big burly dolts got into a fight about a quail in a ditch. They got into a fisticuffs! Fisticuffs, mommy, over a quail!" 

"Where was the babysitter?" asks Hermione.

"In the back seat of her boyfriends car," answers Jason. "Taking to procreate."

"What?" demands Hermione looking towards Jason, who just shrugs his shoulders. George was struggling not to gap at Jason. 

"But mommy," interrupts Jacob waving his arms. "They left their brooms when they were fighting. So we went to investigate. Did you know that those brooms were Firebolts? Wow, are they fast. We were up in the air before we knew it. That's when Jason went down for a nose dive."

"What?" demands Hermione looking over to Jason. As Jason huffs out, "I'm fine! Just fine, mommy."

"Who the bloody hell would leave their brooms unattended?" hisses Hermione. 

"Mom," whines Jason pointing to the parchment. "Are you going to sign?"

Hitting the table with his hands, Jacob looks at his mother. "You're not listening! I'm not telling you any more!" Huffing Jacob glares at his mother before pouting. Hastily signing the parchment, Hermione gives Jacob her full attention as Jason rolls up the parchment. 

"Jason landed at the table over there," states Jacob pointing to the teacher's table. 

**"ATTENTION EVERYONE**!" 

"Who was that?" asks Jason jumping a little.

"That was Lee," laughs George while pointing to him. "He's in charge of something today."

"**FOR THOSE WHO HAVE THEIR CONTRACTS SIGNED, THE ACTIVATION WILL BE IN ONE MINUTE**."

"Going to see Grandpa! And return the Quill" Jason and Jacob smirk at each other as they dash off. Leaving behind the roll of parchment. 

**Head Table **

"Professor! Your quill," they shouted as they raced towards her. Both looked devilishly delighted. "Thank you so much." They stated when they handed it back. Noticing the expressions on the adult's faces, Jason asks, "What?"

"They so like Fred and George that it's spooky," mutters Professor Sinistra.

"I agree," states Albus looking down at the twins. "What have you two been up too?"

"Nothing much," answers Jacob as Jason answers, "Nothing really."

"**JASON**!" Hermione screams as George shouts, "**JACOB**!" The twins laugh, high-five each other. 

"Alright," stresses Minerva giving the twins her best no nonsense look. "What did you two do?"

Shrugging their shoulders, they answer, "Nothing, just got out parents married."

Until Later


	6. Twin Terrors: Epilogue

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

* * *

**~ Twin Terrors: Epilogue ~**

* * *

****

~ Song: "I Love You Forever" by: Donna Lewis

**  
The Burrow  
Jason & Jacob's Birthday**

Sitting outside under the shade, Jason and Jacob stare at their grandparent's house. On their laps are notebooks, which they were writing away in. Getting up, Molly can't help but over hear their conversation.

"I don't understand how that's symmetrically possible," comments Jacob pointing to the Burrow. "It's shouldn't be standing."

"Maybe they used magic to create it," reasons Jason. "I would hate to have it collapse." 

Striding over to her husband, Molly gently places one hand on his shoulder. Arthur smiles up to her. "Dear, our grandchildren want to know how our house is still standing."

Blinking Arthur looks over his house. "Ah…what?"

"Go talk to your grandkids," suggests Molly. Getting up Arthur walks over to where Jason and Jacob were sitting under the shade. As he approached, he could hear their comments of "it's crocheted?" and, "Maybe its like the Leaning Tower of Pisa."

"It's actually magic," states Arthur looking down at them. "It's not going to collapse, nor does it need to be restricted every year." 

Hermione watches her kids practically intrigue their grandfather. Shaking her head, she was about to go over, when George slips his arms around her. Putting his head on her shoulder, George whispers, "Well, I don't know about everyone else, but I'd say those three are having a ball."

"Hmm," mutters Hermione unconvinced.

"Look at them," laughs George softly. "Dad's having a ball explaining everything magical and those two are in their element explaining everything to dad. Did you know that yesterday, Dad took them into his shed?" When Hermione softly whispers no, George kisses her cheek. "He was proudly showing off his plugs and gadgets, when both Jason and Jacob cut him off saying and I quote, 'Grandpa, we love you, but this is just crazy!' From there they cleaned out the shed of most of his plugs and batters. Mum and Dad gave them Charlie and Bill's old room."

"I just don't want them to be a burden on your parents," states Hermione leaning against George's chest. "I know that we live right next door and all, but still your parents…"

"Are blissfully happy," reassures Molly. "It's time for cake." 

**The Burrow  
Thanksgiving**

A loud disgusted shriek erupts from up the stairs followed closely by the tale tell pounding of little feet. Bursting into the room, Jason crosses his arms over his chest in high agitation. His eyes were getting glossy and red.

"It's wrong," hiss Jason throw a clenched jaw his lips barely moving. "All wrong!"

"What's wrong?" asks George coming into the room. 

"It's just wrong!" shouts Jason furious, plopping down hard on the ground. Looking down at his son, George could easily determine that he was close to throwing a temper tantrum. Well this has to be a first, usually its Jacob.

Clearing his throat, George questions, "I can't help you if I don't know what's going on."

A loud overly dramatic sigh erupts from Jason as he sits up. "It's suppose to be the night sky, and it's the day sky." What? Clearly confused, George was just about to ask when Jason continues. "We're trying to copy the ceiling at Hogwarts, but the sky is all wrong!"

"Says who?" questions George.

"Hogwarts: A history," huffs Jason close to tears. 

Pulling down his photo album from the shelf, George sits down next to Jason. Place the album half in his lap and half in Jason's, George flips throw the pages. "Look," says George pointing to a photo. "This is your Uncle Ron with Uncle Harry and your Mum. See the ceiling?" Watching Jason nod his head, George states, "It's the day sky. The ceiling often changes."

"So Hogwarts: A history is wrong?" comments Jason looking up at George.

"Yes. It was probably a misprint," laughs George. "Have I told you lately that you're just like your mother?"

"Dad," huffs Jason blushing. "Dad, girls are just plain trouble." Minutes later, Jacob coming bursting into the room. "Jay! Come look at this!" exclaims Jason pointing to the album. "That book is wrong! It's done right." Soon the twins were engrossed in the photo album, laughing and snickering at some of the pictures. 

"Hey George," greets Fred as he walks into the room carrying his one-month-old baby. "What are they looking at?"

"Ron's photo album," laughs George. "How's it going?"

Groaning slightly, Fred smirks. "Wonderful. After helping you with them when they were sick, handing Nick here is a breeze." Two bouncing footsteps run from the room, their voices shouting for their mother.

Sighing, George nods. "Did I ever thank you for that?"

"Think nothing of it," dismisses Fred. "How's Hermione going?"

"She still fighting that cold she caught," answers George looking slightly worried. "Mum said it's natural being around two kids." 

**The Burrow  
Christmas Eve **

It was early morning; Molly was already in the kitchen making pancakes for breakfast. Humming to her herself, she could hear the front door open as the grandfather clock ticked. Wonder who's here? Rustling of clothes and shoes were heard coming from near the front door.

"No dad," whines Jason. I use to think it was hard to tell them apart. "Shoes aren't meant to go there. Gramma said so!" Jason has to have everything in order, while Jacob could careless.

"Ok," calmly soothes George. Stifling a chuckle, Molly smiles. Any second now, my grandkids are going to burst in here. Whipping her hands, Molly barley turns around when Jason and Jacob clamor into the room.

"MERRY X-MAS!" they shout gleefully. Keep boy demanding hugs and kisses, before they were even willing to allow her to greet George and Hermione. 

Looking up, Molly could instantly see that Hermione didn't look well. Glaring at her son, Molly gently hugs Hermione in welcome. George holds up both hands.

"Hermione dear," mutters Molly cupping her face. "You don't look too good."

"I just don't know what's wrong," states Hermione blinking her eyes as they water up. "I just don't feel good." Glaring coldly at George, Molly observes with satisfaction that he flinches. "George has been so sweet to take the kids with him to the shop, when you don't have them here," cries Hermione, guilt shining in her eyes. "They have been telling me that you allowed them to create a kid's room."

"They're wonderful," reassures Molly. "It's not like you're abandoning them, you've just been recovering."

"But…" whispers Hermione getting all chocked up.

"Right now," mothers Molly wrapping her arms around Hermione's body. "You need some sleep. So what George, is going to do is help you up to Ginny's old room." Kissing her lightly on the cheek, Molly hands Hermione over to George. "The kids will be fine. They're going to have some breakfast with their Grandpa and Grandma."

"Yeah mommy," reassures Jacob blowing his mother kisses. "After breakfast we're going to put the finial touches on the our kid's room."

"We love you," stress Jason. "Always will. So go get some sleep!"

"If you're sure," questions Hermione.

"We're sure," stresses Jason and Jacob in surround sound. "Good n'ght." Watching their father gently maneuvers their mother up the stairs; they turn their attention back to their Grandma.

"G-ma," states Jacob looking extremely serious. "Girls are lots of trouble!"

"Yeah," agrees Jason. "Trouble!"

"Your grandma's a girl," argues Arthur from the doorway. "A very lovely girl." Wiggling his eyebrows, Arthur points his finger to the mistletoe hovering above her head. "A very kissable girl."

Making gross faces as their grandparents kiss, they wait until they pull apart. Smirking at each other, Jason glares at Arthur. "Gramma is not a girl. She's Gramma"

"Yeah," states Jacob while putting his hands on his hips. "He's chatting you up, Gamma." 

Chuckling, Arthur kisses Molly one more time, before suggesting, "Why don't you two set the table?"

"Ok," Jason and Jacob answer. Arthur hands them napkins, silverware and plates.

As they go over to the table, Molly whispers, "Arthur, I'm starting to worry, Hermione is still sick."

Pausing to hand glasses over to the twins, when they're closer to the kitchen table. Arthur whispers, "If she's not better by tomorrow, I'll suggest to George that he might want to take her to St. Mungo's for a check up." 

"Good idea dear," approves Molly giving Arthur a sound kiss on his mouth. 

Soft snickers and whispers let the couple know that they were being watched. Jacob shakes his head, then whispers; "We have frisky grandparents!"

Choking back her laughter, Molly looks at Arthur. "Thank goodness Hermione wasn't here to hear them. She would have died from so embarrassment," laughs Arthur. 

**The Burrow  
Near Dinner Time**

Right around dinnertime everyone started to trickle into the burrow. First Charlie and his wife showed up. Harry showed up at the same time as Percy, Penelope along with their two girls. 

Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall arrived arm in arm, which delighted George, Arthur and Molly. They knew that Hermione would love to see them. Billus, his wife Megan and their daughter arrived with Oliver helping his pregnant wife Ginny. The newlyweds were the last to show. When the last family member arrived Jason and Jason come crashing down the stairs.

Standing next to each other, they proudly state, "It's done. The Kid's room is officially open for all Weasley kids, and Potter kids when he has some." This set of a course of laughter which got more pronounced when Molly looked at Harry with a hopeful expression.

"We got all kinds of things," says Jason. As Jacob adds, "No, Uncle Oliver we don't have brooms upstairs! Do you want my mum yelling at you again?" Oliver wood had the grace to blush, as Ginny his wife snickers at him. 

"You know," says Arthur getting up. "I have to see this."

"Of course Grandpa," says Jacob thinking it was obvious. Pointing his finger, Jacob was about to instruct them where to go when he shook his head. "You know where you're going."

"We have Mum's princess movies," tempts Jason to his cousins. Intrigued everyone even Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall head up to the newly designed Kid's room. When they opened the door, gesturing for everyone to come in, several loud gasps echo around the room.

Looking slightly scared, Jason asks, "Do you like it?" 

"Bloody hell," whispers a horrified George. "I'm not telling Hermione, no way."

"It's beautiful," exclaim the girl cousins running into the room. Most of the adults loiter near the door. God-smacked faces take in the unique design. 

"That settles it," states Professor McGonagall gazing at the room in awe. "We're definitely going to need to improve the circulaium." Blinking, she narrows her eyes as she stares at the walls. The walls were floating clouds on a blue-gray sky. It's just like the Hogwarts ceiling. "Merlin's beard! How…. Oh my lord! That's not even possible without a wand!"

Looking at each other Jason and Jacob reach into their back pocket and pull out a wand each. "But we have one," says Jacob as Jason asks, "Is there a problem?"

"Who gave you two wands?" calmly asks Dumbledore.

Shaking their heads, Jason answers, "No one. We found them in one of the trunks." Pointing over to a workstation corner. "We put the cauldron along with supplies with most of the books over there." 

Looking over Dumbledore rests his gaze on the near perfect potion station. "Well, Severus is going to be extremely pleased," mutters Dumbledore. Louder, Dumbledore says, "Well, young men. This room looks absolutely wonderful." Smiling smugly to themselves, both Jason and Jacob run out of the room and down the stairs.

Giving Dumbledore a pleading look, George asks, "Will the be able to attend Hogwarts?"

"Of course," calmly reassures Dumbledore, gazing about the room. "But if I were you I'd take those wands away from them before the Ministry of Magic's Underage Unit sites them for underage magic."

"Yes Sir," says a relieved George. George looks around the room carefully waiting for his sons to come back as the rest of the party minus the children head back downstairs. Hearing Jason and Jacob talking excitedly between themselves, George braces himself. As the door opens, in walks Jacob leading Hermione closely followed by Jason. 

Flinching, George clears his throat. "Jason, Jacob. We need to talk."

"Wow," whispers Hermione as she blinks her eyes. "George this room its fantastic!"

Grimacing George approaches the trio. "I know and I agree that it's wonderful. But the Ministry won't see it that way."

"What are you talking about?" questions Hermione looking at George in confusion. "It's not like the twins have been using magic."

"Actually mum," interrupts Jason holding out his wand. "We have wands."

"Bloody hell," whispers Hermione going pale. Quickly George wraps his arms around her. "Just tell me that they haven't been removed from the list."

"They're still going," states George. Looking down at his twins, George holds out his hand. "Wands. Give them here."

"But…" whines Jacob plainly upset.

"Do you want to be able to learn magic?" simple asks George. Nodding their heads in the positive, both Jacob and Jason hand over the wands. "All right, you have about a half hour before dinner. So why don't you show off this room to your cousins."

**The Burrow  
Family Room**

Tucking a blanket around Hermione, George takes the seat right next to her. Pulling her close to him. Dinner was over hours ago, most of the family and guests have already left. Jason and Jacob were helping Molly clean up in the kitchen, as Arthur charmed some Christmas music to play.

"Come on Gramma," laughs Jason gleeful. "You and Grandpa can open our gifts. While Jay and I get to pick out a gift to open until tomorrow." Pulling their Gramma into the family room, George chuckles as he watches them maneuver his mother to sit closer to his father.

Jason runs over to where George put their gifts for his parents as Jacob looks around the Christmas tree for a gift to open. A gleeful squeal lets everyone know that he found the gift that he wanted to open. Putting it down, he helps Jason find the same gift as Arthur and Molly open their gifts.

"Oh, Hermione," gasps Molly running a loving hand over a new quilt. "It's beautiful." Looking over to what Arthur got, both Molly and Arthur were puzzled.

"It's tickets to the World Series in America," explains Jason pointing to the tickets. "We figured that since you and dad took us to our first Quidditch game, we would take you to your first baseball game." Huffing, Jason looks like he's about to start crying. "I… didn't mean to tell…"

Knowing how over tired his kids were, George cuts Jason off before he starts to cry. "It's fine," reassures George. "You can explain all about baseball tomorrow." 

Seemingly appeased, Jason and Jacob open their gifts that they selected. Choosing to open Molly's gift of a sweater, they took great delight in putting them on. "Now Gramma," states Jacob very seriously. "You're going to need to make a small pink one."

"What? Why?" asks Molly.

"For the troublesome girl," answers Jason.

"Huh?" questions Hermione looking at her sons. "What girl?"

"The one you're going to have," reply both Jason and Jacob in surround sound. Shocked silence greets their statement, before George whips out his wand. When the charm confirms that Hermione is indeed pregnant, he lets out a loud shout. As Molly and Arthur give congratulatory hugs and kisses.

~ The End ~ Or it is? 


End file.
